Babysitting Master Malfoy
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: While Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy go out, they leave young Draco in the hands of Severus Snape. And Draco does not want to make things easy for him.


Title: Babysitting Master Malfoy

Summary: While Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy go out, they leave young Draco in the hands of Severus Snape. And Draco does not want to make things easy for him.

**Note: OK, I've been thinking on this for a while. The only thing stopping me was what kind of "wizarding functions" there are. I can't think of anything, but I wanted to do this anyway.**

**  
Draco's such a scamp!**

Severus Snape stared at the blonde infant, who sat on the floor, looking up at him. His parents had just left, and asked Snape to watch their son.

"How did I get talked into this?" Snape asked no one in particular.

"Goo." Even Draco's coo sounded haughty.

"And what do I do with you?"

Draco stared up at Snape, with a bored expression on his face. He looked like a miniature Lucius. And Draco seemed to realize this.

Snape sighed and started to pace the room, wondering what he was supposed to do with a tiny child while his parents were gone.

But Draco seemed to have a few ideas for him. He sat and watched Snape as he paced the room. As he passed Draco, the littlest Malfoy grabbed his robes. Squealing, he was rather enjoying himself as Snape dragged him across the floor.

Feeling tempted to shake Draco off, Snape finally gave in, bent down, and picked him up.

"And what do you want?" Snape asked him.

Draco looked at Snape. As he continued to stare at him, the tip of his tongue began to stick out of his mouth.

"I hope that means you're hungry." Snape grumbled.

A little confused, Snape soon found the kitchen. As he sorted through the cabinets, he allowed Draco to play on the floor. Draco managed to get his hands on a fork that had fallen.

Innocently, he began to poke at Snape. Snape did not notice until he felt the fork dig into his leg.

Wincing, he figured that, since Draco was a baby, he had probably not done too much damage.

As he glanced down, Draco was the picture of innocence. He reached up, expecting Snape to pick him and hold him. Instead, Snape picked him up and offered him a bit of food.

The food that Draco was supposed to be eating was soon covering the kitchen. And Snape.

Shaking his head, Snape stared at Draco.

"You're trying to make this terrible for me, aren't you?" he asked. Draco squealed and blew a spit bubble in response.

Snape waved his wand, cleaning the kitchen and himself within an instant. Draco seemed very interested in Snape's wand. He reached for it.

"No!" Snape told him. He was neither loud nor stern, but Draco's eyes widened and his bottom lip trembled just the same.

Snape sighed softly. He did not want Draco crying. But he also did not want Draco to get a hold of his wand.

"How long are you parents going to be gone?" Snape asked Draco, knowing full-well that he could not answer. Instead, Draco grabbed Snape's wand and giggled.

"Give it back..." Snape told him. Draco cocked his head. He then laughed and waved the wand around.

Snape winced as a strand of bright pink hair fell in his face.

Draco found it funny. So funny in fact that he crawled off with Snape's wand. Snape, getting over the shock of having bright pink hair, hurried off after Draco.

"Draco," Snape called as sweetly as Severus Snape could manage, "give me my wand."

Draco smiled and crawled away.

Snape wondered if he had better results getting down to Draco's level. He dropped to his hands and knees, very glad no one could see him, and spoke again to Draco.

"May I have my wand back?" He reached for it, but Draco was much too fast for him. He waved the wand around again before crawling out of Snape's reach.

Snape scowled and opened his mouth to speak again to the Malfoy child.

The only thing that came out of his mouth was a very loud "Ribbit!"

Snape looked a little more livid now. He silently decided he would try to never be around when the Malfoys needed a sitter. But right then, his focus was getting his wand back from the sneaky blonde child in front of him.

Draco seemed to be waiting for him. He was sitting right in the middle of the floor, clinging to the wand and hiccuping.

Snape decided he might as well make a grab for his wand, and quickly. As he got closer to Draco, he saw Draco yawn between his hiccups.

'Good.' Snape thought.

He lunged for the wand. Within that short second he realized he had missed when Draco jerked his hand, Snape knew that he had cast yet another spell.

The room was then filled with foam and soap bubbles.

Snape groaned loudly. He fished around in the soapy mess for Draco, who rested his head against Snape's chest when he picked him up. Snape took his wand and waved it once.

The room, his hair, and his voice returned to normal. Snape sank down in the nearest armchair and sighed. He glanced down at Draco, who had fallen asleep, his thumb in his mouth.

'He's not so bad. Like this.' Snape decided.

The two did not budge until Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy returned. She immediately took her sleeping child from Snape without a word and went to put him in his crib no doubt.

"No trouble?" Lucius asked casually as he took off his cloak.

Snape opened his mouth. But he felt no need to tell Lucius about the fork, or food fight, or foam mess, or anything else. He shook his head. "None. He seemed rather bored."

Snape bade Lucius goodnight and quickly left. Even though Draco was sweet and innocent when he slept, he was not going to watch him anymore. One night like that was more than enough!


End file.
